Im Here Like It Or Not!
by iIce
Summary: What happens when Ino sees Sakura and Sasuke together and Kiba sees her crying, what happens when they start being friends and hang out, what happens when he wants to be more? KibaIno SasuSaku NaruHina TemaShika NejiTen
1. Arnt you going to walk me home?

Hey Guys,

I'm trying an Ino Kiba pairing, I don't know why, but I think it fits have fun.

Ree-Kun

It wasn't supposed to end up like this; she wasn't supposed to be the one hurt! She wasn't supposed to be the one watching the love of her life fade away before her eyes!.

But still she did. Maybe she had made the wrong choice to go into town at that time, but still she had to clear her mind and there she saw them, Sasuke and Sakura walking together, hand in hand!.

It broke her heart to see them like that, after all, she was in love with Sasuke, she was the one that was supposed to be together with him not Sakura!.

She felt tears running down her face, sliding of the bottom of her chin onto the ground, she turned her back on them and started running, she darted past everyone else, just slowly watching the image of Sasuke fade away before her.

"Hey Ino?" asked Kiba.

She ran passed him crying, without thinking he followed her, when he found her she was in the woods, sitting at the stump of a tree sobbing into her knees.

"Hey Ino, are you okay?" he asked slowly.

Ino looked up warily "What do you want?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were alright" he hesitated "Are you?".

"Do I look alright to you?" she asked "no" he admitted "not really" he went and sat down beside her.

"What's up?" he asked, she heard the sound of a faint bark; it was probably Akamaru waiting for his return, "He can wait" said Kiba smiling at her.

"How would you feel if you saw the person you're in love with would start liking or going out with someone else?" asked Ino.

"Well I'd say I feel pretty bad" admitted Kiba, he knew exactly how she felt, everyday having to see the one person that you really liked liking someone else, and after all he had experienced this every day since the chunnin exams.

"Exactly" said Ino "what happened?" asked Kiba nudging her "I saw Sasuke and Sakura" she said glumly "okay, Ino their on the same team you can't really blame them-" "they were holding hands" said Ino sadly looking down into her lap.

Kiba sighed "you took it hard didn't you?" he asked, she didn't answer but kept staring down at her lap "look Ino, if he's too dumb to see what's strait in front of him then he doesn't deserve you, he's to stuck up to see something good when it's looking straight at him" said Kiba, Ino finally looked up, and gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks Kiba" she said, he stood up holding out his hand "well I guess I'll see you around then?" he asked pulling her up, she smiled again and nodded "I hope so" she looked over his shoulder at Akamaru "He's gotten pretty big over the years hasn't he?" she asked "you could say that" said Kiba.

He chuckled but then got serious "hey Ino, if there's ever anything wrong you know you can always come talk to me" he said, Ino hesitated for a moment but then gave him a smile and nodded "yeah, I know now" she said.

He started walking away "hey Kiba hold up" said Ino, he turned around to look at her.

"Aren't you going to walk me home?" she asked grinning.

"If you want me to" said Kiba smiling as well, she nodded slowly.

So they went walking down the street talking until Team Gai walked up to them, well at least half of them, Gai-Sensei wasn't with them.

"Hey Ino" said Ten-Ten waving happily, Ino gave a small wave back greeting everyone "so are you on a date?" asked Ten-Ten "Are you?" asked Ino back coolly, Ten-Ten blushed "no team meeting!" she insisted.

Ino glanced at Kiba who smirked at her "Kiba-Kun!" called a voice, Kiba looked above Ten-Tens head and saw _Team_ Kurenai also walking towards them "where were you?" asked Kurenai "I had to take care of something" he said, Ino gave him a thankful look, he had not told them that she had been crying like any other person would have done.

"Well you missed the meeting" said Shino putting his hands in his pocket, Kiba put his hand behind his head and rubbed it "right sorry bout that" he said smiling innocently.

"I should get going" said Ino dismissing herself from the group "oi Ino wait up, I said I'd walk you remember" said Kiba following her, a faint blush rose to her cheeks but then she nodded and thanked him. Kurenai watched them head to the Yamanaka residence smiling _so that's what you were doing Kiba, you've finally proved yourself a man and let someone in_ thought Kurenai to herself.

When Kiba and Ino reached the Yamanaka residence Ino turned around to face him "thank you" she said smiling "for walking me home, and for comforting me before" she said softly giving him a small bow to show her respect.

"It was nothing" said Kiba smiling back "if there's ever anything wrong, come look for me" he said.

She thanked him again and entered her house; her mother was in the flower shop and had watched everything.

"Who was that Ino?" she asked watering some roses

"A friend" said Ino happily starting to help her mother _hopefully a better one then everyone else she thought happily I'm sure he will be _she reassured herself.

"What are you doing grinning like an idiot to yourself?" asked her father, he had just entered the shop "oh, nothing" said Ino still smiling.

Well that was it, I enjoyed writing it and if you enjoyed reading it tell me and ill update

Please review thanks

xx

Ree-Kun


	2. Shes In Good Hands With Kiba

Hey I'm back.

I just had a really good idea so I thought id write it down see if you like it :D

Things in brackets and in bold are notes that I added :P

Ree-Kun

Team Asuma was walking down the street heading to the barbeque place; they had just finished a mission.

"Oi Kurenai" called Asuma smoking.

Kurenai looked up, just like her teammates "hello" she greeted smiling "we were heading to barbeque would your team like to join us?" asked Asuma. Kurenai looked at her team, they were hungry.

So Team Kurenai and Asuma went to the barbeque place and ordered what else barbeque (**lol** **baby its barbeque: what else?)**.

"How did your mission go?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh good" said Ino smiling.

"What sort of mission was it?" asked Kiba.

"Escort" said Chouji between bites of food.

Everyone laughed except Shikamaru and Asuma "Chouji swallow before you talk" he said also smiling.

"So talking about escort, we heard you took Ino home a few days ago" said Asuma smugly.

Ino and Kiba both looked at each other "huh?" they both asked "yes Kiba-Kun took Ino-Chan home after we talked to them on the streets with Team Gai" said Hinata softly, Kiba glared at her.

"See no point in lying, now why did you escort her home?" asked Kurenai "What is this 20 questions?" asked Ino hotly "no we just want to know" said Shikamaru looking out the window at the clouds**.**

Ino and Kiba both sighed "well-um" Kiba started scratching the back of his head trying to think of what to say.

"It's nothing to worry about guys, I was just upset and Kiba offered to take me home" said Ino defensively.

After the barbeque everyone started heading home, apparently Kurenai and Asuma had something to do and walked of together, very close, nearly holding hands.

Kiba chuckled seeing this, Ino also gave a small giggle "um, do you want to go for a walk?" asked Kiba quietly, Ino giggled, smiled and nodded warmly.

So they went off to the woods talking softly about the experiences they had had, or what funny things had happened to them before.

"And then Chouji says that barbeque is like a war comes first serves first, he said" Said Ino laughing, Kiba gave a chuckle "no offence but that's rather weird" he said.

Ino nodded "you're telling me".

She looked down at her feet, "Kiba why haven't we ever talked like this before?" she asked.

"Well I don't know, apparently you thought very low of me" said Kiba thoughtfully.

"Well that was until the chunnin exams, up until then I thought that you were a crazy ninja that carries around a puppy into battle" before Kiba could say anything she continued "but now I know that I was wrong, and that I should have tried to get to know you more" she hesitated "because now I know that your actually a pretty cool guy" she said.

He blushed at her calling him cool "thanks Ino".

"Kiba there's just one thing that I wonder about you?" she asked "Why do you care so much?".

Kiba looked surprised, he jumped up onto a high branch and sat down on it "well why are you out here walking with me if you don't care?" he asked back smiling "because I do care" said Ino slowly "why do you care Ino?" asked Kiba "I don't know" "exactly".

He motioned for her to sit next to him. Hesitantly she did so.

"Ino must I have a reason to care for you?" he asked

"No, I don't think so" she answered unsurely, he smiled at her.

"Look the sunset" he said pointing to the sky that was now a light pink.

She smiled "Kiba" he turned to look at her smiling "thanks".

"I love watching the skies at sun down" said Ino sighing softly "it's beautiful".

"Yeah, you are too" he said, then quickly thinking about what he said he blushed and turned his head away from her.

She gave a small laugh then said "why thank you".

"Such polite manor from a Yamanaka I'm surprised" jokes Kiba.

She hit him playfully "shut up, we are polite aren't ?".

"Well your father not so much. You more" said Kiba smiling widely.

"Oh yeah, my dad" said Ino sighing to herself quietly.

"What's up?" asked Kiba noticing that her smile faded.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering what he's doing at the moment" said Ino.

"Well let's go look" said Kiba.

"No Kiba that's not a good idea" said Ino.

"Sure it is" he said jumping down the tree and pulling her along.

They walked past a restaurant near Kibas house, Ino peeked inside to get a look at the familiar voice that was coming out of it.

She saw Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Choza with Yamanaka Inoichi, he was sitting at the bar drinking sake with her team mates fathers "dad!" she said walking into the restaurant.

She looked at the bar table, there were three bottles of sake, empty, "dad come on lets go home, I'm not in the mood to play babysitter for you and your drunk friends!" said Ino.

Kiba was standing at the door of the restaurant, was that really Inos father…drunk?.

"Ino, go play I'm busy with adult stuff" said her father.

"I'll show you adult stuff" she muttered under her breath turning her back on him and walking out of the restaurant.

Kiba caught her arm "Ino matte" (**1**)

"What's wrong?" he asked "nothing's wrong" she snapped back trying to get out of his grip.

"Let me go Kiba" she said "******sumimasen********(****2********) ********Ino I can't do that, you need to tell me what's up first".**

**"****Kiba let me go now!" she said in an amazingly dangerous voice, suddenly Shikamaru showed up "oi Ino what's up?" he asked, Ino pointed to the restaurant.**

******Shikamaru saw his father getting drunk too "not again" he muttered.**

**"****Oi Cry baby!" called a voice, Shikamaru turned around to see Sabaku no Temari walking towards them "hey" he said "Kiba, Ino, you remember Temari, Gaara's older sister".**

**"****You're a horrible guide do you know that?" Temari asked "not meant to interrupt but SHIKAMARU DO SOMETHING" shouted Ino "well what am I supposed to do? Let them get drunk if they want to, it's their fault if they get a hangover in the morning" he said putting his hands in his pockets.**

**"****But you can't just-but-I mean-arg" she stormed away, Kiba had let her go once Temari had arrived.**

**"****I'll go" said Shikamaru lazily, but Kiba stopped him "nah leave it, show Temari around we don't want you failing your mission, I'll go" he said smiling, "Domo (****3********)" said Shikamaru as he and Temari walked off.**

**"****Is she alright?" asked Temari.**

******Shikamaru hesitated "yeah, she's in fine hands with Kiba" he said.**

****

******Temari nudged him "You know you still didn't take me to see your so called "cloud watching" place" she said, Shikamaru sighed, but smiled "come on you troublesome women" he said as he took her hand and pulled her along.**

**Hey guys I'm back, and I'm gonna explain a few things now **

**First things first, I hope you enjoyed this part of the story, I let you with a bit of a cliffhanger there but I'll continue soon. ******

**Matte- Wait**

**Sumimasen-Sorry**

**Domo-Hello/Thank you (in this case its thank you) **

******Well please read and review!!**

** C u soon**

**Ree-Kun******


	3. Have A Little Dignity! Dont Blush!

Hey Im sorry this one is going to be short!!

Ree-Kun.

Kiba ran after Ino and found her head in between her knees muttering to herself.

"Hey Ino?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Go away" she muttered not looking at him.

"This is ruining my reputation!" she said, Kiba sighed smiling "is that all you're worried about?" he asked getting serious.

"Everyone's gonna hate me because my dad's a drunk!" she said silently sobbing.

"Hes not a drunk, he just had a little too much sake and would I be here if I hated you?" asked Kiba putting and arm around her.

"But-"

"Ino, stop it, everyone in the village likes you" he hesitated "I don't understand how anyone in the village could not like you" he said quietly.

Her head shot up "did you just?" she asked "just ignore what I said" reacted Kiba quickly standing up and pulling her along.

"Come on I'll take you home" he said, Ino nodded and allowed him to pull her.

"Ino" said Kia suddenly.

"Yes?"

"You know you can trust me" he said.

She nodded "I know" she said smiling at him.

"Ino seriously" he said.

"I know, hey Kiba, lets hang out sometime soon" she said.

Kiba looked surprised for a moment "Sure, you mean like ditch the teams and head out to the meadow or woods?" he asked grinning.

"Meadow? What meadow?" she asked.

"I'll show you some time" he said as they reached her home.

She turned and hugged him, he jumped a little because he was startled but then hugged her back.

She turned to her house blushing, but then turned back and kissed his cheek softly, he heard her bid him good-night and walking into her house.

He himself was grinning like a fool, and blushed like Hinata, he was happy that she turned to her house early enough to miss him blush.

Sorry that's it for today.

Xx

Ree-Kun


End file.
